


99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: : ) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Garbled text tw, scopophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Oxoxoxi jsniasoxo jj kakapos uh u&29:9,&&$&nii&/8/9£.+,*,^,%,+¥,¥kzksmzkoxk££,*,*,**,*,£\’aklazhhhhbh&.8,8,8.9/929;&4&&:!&,9,99,9,9,9/&/‘mlspxoxoxi I!$&!!!!!!!!&:9:9.9.9.9.9,9&/&!3’~<€€<~?€£•••¥£>~#>?!’cdg





	1. @@@@@@&&&&@&&@&@.9/9:9.9.@&’snabansjoxixox’kii882939:&,,’dnndjdkskskleksksmnJ

**Author's Note:**

> Izixiixjakkzko&89.9,9.@/‘amammamsmsmsksksmskkskskfgghhhhhh,$:@:@:@‘dkdjdkdkdmdmd&@,8,76 cuucucicoxooxosaakKkzj)7,9,9,&&//‘smnsnssn

17 3116922 48131515 131822 182213648

222413122022 175 21343 27174131 41311720 212151520311741 138131725


	2. 174120 1812622 4116 20948

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : (

Jeremy felt odd. He didn’t know why. He just did. 

Every morning when he woke up, he felt like something was wrong. He felt uneasy. Like someone was watching him. Like every single thing he did was being carefully watched by a hundred eyes, that never blinked. Every time he slipped up and made a mistake, the eyes followed, and judged. Whispered. He could hear it. He could feel it. 

He was never alone. 

His anxiety was worsening. It was suffocating. Michael was the only one he felt safe enough to confide in. 

“It’s like I’m in a simulation… it’s like my whole life is being read as words on a screen… I feel like I’m losing my grip on what’s reality or not…” 

Jeremy could feel the eyes even now. Michael understood how he felt. He felt the same way. 

“Ever since that day in the park I’ve felt weird, like the world is different somehow, but I can’t explain it,” Michael confessed. “You're not alone Jere, I’m here for you.” 

Jeremy broke down in his arms. He sobbed, gripping the soft, warm fabric of Michael’s sweater in his shaking hands, hoping, praying he’d never have to let go. 

 

“Stop watching me… please…”

 

“Just leave me alone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/10BI0S2G-uDEmH7e4Rlp2hnOVZ54zE_qdoqvD1CKymKA


	3. Whoops

Hey, I know this is gonna sound SUPER hypocritical, but I’m way too anxious to finish this fic. 

I’m sorry, I really wanted to give this fic a proper conclusion since the last one kinda ended on a confusing note that was super rushed, but writing anything as meta horror-y as this right now is really only gonna make my anxiety get worse. Thank you to everyone for such kind reviews on the last one, seeing everyone enjoying my writing (and also being super freaked out) really is what keeps me going. But right now, I just don’t think writing this is healthy for me. 

(Also I have deep respect for the people who took the time to translate the code, because tbh I can’t even translate it)


	4. Psst

Hey hey I’m feeling better and guess what https://andeverythingbreakseventually.tumblr.com  
This story has a semi-askblog now  
Check it out, shoot some asks, get freaked out or something 

And remember,

41312248 27171515 222 21343

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
